


Trollhunters Stuff

by Eurydyka_Kaput



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, First Anniversary, Flowers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Silly, barbara gets walter a gift, two dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-06-21 08:36:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15553827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurydyka_Kaput/pseuds/Eurydyka_Kaput
Summary: Trollhunters ficlets, both aus and cannon. You can send me prompts on my tumblr which is here: https://eurydykakaput.tumblr.com/. If you do so work is going to be posted both on tumblr and here. Or you can leave a prompt in a comment.





	1. Sweater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara gets Walter a gift and it's a sweater. This kind of sweater: http://d310a9hpolx59w.cloudfront.net/product_photos/51566876/VKS_20blue_original.jpg

Walt glared at his old turtlenecks. Saying he easily adjusted to lack of human form would be a lie. He hated the looks he got on the streets. He was used to getting them from trolls but humans were a different story. As long as he had his human shape he was normal. Only he did not have that anymore.

He had to mind his wings while walking. Somehow he couldn’t even hid them. Sometimes he forgot they were no longer disguised as a cape and accidently hit things and people with them. He never before had to train himself to really control their movements while not using them for flight. Even if he could keep neutral posture and expression, wings were still giveaway of how he really felt.

Not being able to wear his human cloths hurt too. Trousers still fit, at least most of them. Turtlenecks, shirts and jackets were a different story. None of them could really be worn with his wings. Still he tried everything to feel a little more “human”. He styled his hair as he used to in his human form. He wore shoes, even if finding ones in his size was a nightmare. He interacted with ones who did not send him dirty looks.

He wished he could still have his human form. It was fair to give his familiar life he stole from him but through all those years he spend as human he stopped to actually identifying as troll.

‘Walter, I have something for you.’ Barbara’s voice pulled him away from his thoughts.

‘You didn’t have to, dear.’ He took a box form her and pulled out an unusual turtle neck, one without sleeves or back. It was one of those ones young people were weirdly obsessed with. ‘Um…’

Woman laughed ‘Mrs Domzalski knitted it and I paid for wool. I know you won’t wear it. It was just supposed to be funny.’ She smiled.

Man though for a moment before deciding to play along with it.

‘Walt?’ Barbara  asked as her boyfriend unbuttoned the back of the collar an started putting the sweater on in unconventional way, legs first.

‘I’m not going to turn down such generous gift.’ Changeling said with a smile as he buttoned the collar.

Barbara looked at him for a moment before smirking ‘I really like your new sweater.’


	2. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anniversary supper went wrong.
> 
> For moonlit_wings.

Barbara felt tears in her eyes as she looked at what Walt did with the house. Flowers were everywhere, they decorated the wall around front door, vases and bowls around the corridor and living room. Table was fully set for candlelit supper and smell of food mixed with ones of flowers. Walt really took the first anniversary to a new level. There was only one problem.

‘How do you like it?’ man asked after greeting her with kisses.

Barbara smiled before sneezing ‘It looks amazing, Walt. That had to take a lot of work.’ And that’s why she was not going to ruin it.

‘I wanted to make tonight a night to remember.’ Changeling smiled clearly proud of himself his wings flipped lightly with excitement.

Barbara sneezed again before whipping a tear from the left eye.

‘Are you alright?’ Walt asked.

‘Yes, of course.’ Woman lied.

‘No, you’re not.’ Man said as she sneezed yet again.

‘Walt, I’m sorry. I know you put a lot of effort into it and I’ d hate to ruin it but the thing is… I’m allergic to flowers.’

A mere moment later she watched as all of the flowers make their way to Mrs. Domzalski feeling guilty despite Walter saying she should not.

‘So, Doctor L is allergic to flowers, huh?’ Toby asked Walter as he carried another bouquet.

Changeling narrowed his eyes ‘You knew.’

‘Who? Me?’ boy asked, while already dialing Jim’s number to tell him the news.


	3. Thanks, dad (Changing Light)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim calls Walt dad for a first time.
> 
> Prompt from Anon.

‘Thanks, dad.’

It was such a usual sentence. So many children used it every day and yet this this one felt special. Jim and Walt were making dinner, man chopped vegetables as the nine year old shredded cheese. Changeling did nothing more than saying “bless you” when child sneezed.

“Thanks, dad.” Centuries old changeling felt his heart melting at his adopted son’s words. No matter how old Walt was. Humans still were able to somehow surprise him. Surprise to the point he did not quite believe what he his keen ears heard.

‘What was it, Young Atlas?’ he asked.

Jim looked at him with eyes too old for someone so young ‘I said “thanks…’ boy paused as if rethinking his spontaneous action ‘…dad.”’ He said finally.

Walt did not felt his eyes water as he hugged his son, he definitely did not. Boy gladly accepted man’s embrace. Year passed since Barbara’s and Walt wedding and no changeling heard Jim call him dad. Changeling was far too happy to think what other half-breeds would think of him now.

‘You’re welcome, son.’


	4. The Globe’s Cryptid (Changing Light)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walt, Blinky and William talk. A relevation follow.
> 
> For moonlit_wings.

‘Do you remember The Globe’s Cryptid?’ William asked during one of their meetings.

 

‘The Globe’s Cryptid?’ Blinky, still stuck in human body, asked.

 

‘When William Shakespeare was still „alive” we used to see a creature in the theater.’ Walt explained ‘We’re never gotten a good look on it, thought… It always hid in the shadows and moved fast when we approached. We didn’t want to be exposed as changelings so we let it be.’

 

William smiled ‘I’m still thinking one of changelings tried to play a joke on us.’

 

‘I agree. Lots of our kin have red and yellow eyes, though not much have six of them.’

 

Blinky looked at his friends before laughing. He remembered how he used to sneak in the theater and hide in shadows to see productions form man he still believed human back then. Seeing those plays was something unforgettable. He also remembered two man, the playwright and his friend, trying to catch him.

 

‘I was that “creature” you tried to catch, my friends. I could not help but seek a way to see these wonderful examples of human and, as I know now, changeling culture.’ Blinky admitted.

 

Changelings looked at each other smiling. William rolled his eyes.

 

‘I win.’ Walt declared as he reached out his hand towards the playwright ‘Now pay.’


	5. The Smell of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toby was young when he first felt it. The smell of death.

Toby was young when he first felt it. An unusual sensation that both filled him with dread and left him numb. It was right after his parents won a lottery and decided to travel the world. Oh, how Toby begged them to stay at home. They gave up partly, leaving him with Nana.

 

They died in a storm.

 

The second time he felt it, one of Nana’s cats found his chocolate stash.

 

The cat died of chocolate overdose.

 

The third time he felt it he and Jim were in the canal. The moment his friend picked up the amulet that chilling sensation ran over him. Toby was not stupid. He knew what that feeling meant. His best friend was going to day soon. He was not ready for that.

 

But it did not happened like before. Toby thought Jim would die that night when Bular chased them but he didn’t. Then when he fought Draal but he didn’t. And then when he fought Bular under the bridge in the same spot last Trollhunter died. But he didn’t.

 

So much happened, fights, injuries, pain, that he started doubt that sensation in his chest. Of course he did not mind. He was happy, ecstatic, that his best friend was alive. Who wouldn’t be?

 

Jim faced Angor Rot and lived. He fought Stickler and survived. He went into the Darklands and lived.

 

When Gunmar got out the feeling in Toby’s chest got worst.

 

Claire would be fine, she was going to survive. It was Jim who worried him.

 

But then again. Jim fought Draal under Gunamr’s control and lived. He faced Strickler and Nomura’s training and survived.

 

Things were going fine. Not great, not good but fine. Adults found out and accepted their role in centuries old war.

 

Then they traveled to Merlin’s tomb.

 

That’s when sensation turned from cold to burning.

 

They lost Draal. They woke up that stinky wizard and lost Draal.

 

Merlin brought sent to the sensation. Toby could feel that acerbic, choking smell around Jim. When he saw his friend’s new body he thought the wizard killed him. Thanks to who-ever-listened he woke up.

 

Jim fought Gunmar and lived. He faced Angor Rot and got him on their side. He survived Morgana’s hit and they trapped her in the Shadow Realm.

 

But Toby didn’t feel as relieved as should. That sent still followed Jim everywhere he went. It almost hurt physically when Jim told him to stay in Arcadia.

 

He stayed with Nana, Aaarrrgghh!, Dr. Lake, Strickler and Dictatious. The sent went away, sensation did not.

 

Not a week passed when Claire called to inform her and Jim are catching a bus back to Arcadia. Half-troll had terrible cough, headache, experienced chest pain, back pain and nausea. Merlin was useless.

 

Dr Lake, human doctors, troll medics and Sticklander, who got in for being a changeling, did all they could. Nothing helped. Non of them understood how half-troll’s body worked. Change in species exposed Jim to a new brand of diseases his body was not prepared for.

 

Turns out Merlin killed Jim after all.

 

Toby felt the sent of death before in his life but never this close. He needed air.

 

Boy opened the door to furious women in golden armor. How could they be this stupid? Angor Rot escaped the Shadow Relam without the Shadow Staff. Why would it be a problem for the Mistress of Shadows? Toby burst into tears.

 

To his confusion she did not attack. Instead her stand relaxed and she took of her helmet to reveal long, bright, slightly read hair. She was by no doubt beautiful but it did not cross Toby’s mind.

 

‘I didn’t realize you were so young.’ she said with worry on his face ‘What’s wrong?’

 

If Claire or Eli were there they would tell him Morgana was also known as mother. But they weren’t there, they did not need to. Toby felt it himself and so he told her. He told her everything right from the beginning.

 

Morgana looked at him before exchanging her green prosthesis hand ‘You’re like me.’ she smiled sadly.

Toby cautiously took it but tears still poured from his eyes.

 

‘Let’s go fix your friend and kick that joke-of-a-wizard’s ass.’

 

Oh, and the did.


	6. Unforgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhl introduces his co-workes to a new teacher.

‘This is Henry Lawrance, the PE teacher.’ Principal Uhl gestured to the muscular man sitting at a table, ringing coffee ‘By students vote he is The Second Nicest Teacher in our school.’

 

‘The woman reading romance novel is Lenora Janeth.’ woman looked up from her book and waved ‘She’s math teacher and administrator of the theater group.’

 

‘And there is Walter “Stricklander” Strickler, the history teacher. For years we wondered how is he able to lift three times as much as he weights. Turns out he’s a troll.’ Uhl pointed at winged changeling, who begun to eat a mug after finishing his coffee ‘Don’t worry, he doesn’t bite.’

 

‘But Uhl does.’ Ms. Janeth said.

 

‘Students call him Uhl the Unforgiving.’ Mr. Strickler added.

 

‘Stop. I know it’s your doing, goblin man.’

 

‘No, it’s not. It was Blinkous idea and I heard it from the Trollhunter.’

 

‘Maybe but the only reason students picked it up is because you and Henry can’t keep your moth shut.’

 

‘You have no prove.’ Coach Lawrance said and took a long sip of his coffee.

 

‘He’s never going to forgive you.’ Ms. Janeth declared.


	7. First Meeting (hodgepodge)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lakestorm sees Bular for the first time.

Lakestorm found herself awake despite her best attempts to finally rest. Unfortunately it was a very crowded cave, many of her kin slept there. Some were snoring loudly, others kicked in their sleep. She heard cries echoing in Gum Gums’ caves. Small changeling placed palms on her face and ran claws through her hair. She sighed and got up. Changeling knew fully well she would not fall asleep.

 

Curiosity got best of her as Lakestorm tried to walk out of changelings’ sleeping cave without disturbing any of her kin.

 

Small changeling followed the sound dipper into the caves. She slided down a narrow, sloping corridor, which trolls rarely used. Cries got louder with every step.

 

Black whelp sat near a pillar and cried on top of his lungs. Lakestorm moved closer and took a better look at the whelp. He wasn’t a changeling. That was certain. Maybe he somehow escaped druids?

 

The only whelps she ever saw were newly-changed changelings. She bopped whelp’s nose and baby troll looked at her shocked and stopped crying for a moment. One that did not last long enough.

 

‘Hey. Don’t cry.’ she picked the whelp up and begun to rock it ‘I’m here. I’m going to take you to druids and then you’ll become my new baby brother.’ whelp still cried ‘I’m going to teach you everything I know.’ Lakestorm flipped the black whelp so he rested on her left arm on his tummy. She gently patted his back ‘There, there. Do you want me to sing for you?’ she did not wait for whelp’s answer as she begun humming.

 

Black whelp bit her left palm.

 

‘Hey!’ she yelped ‘no biting! Druids don’t like biting.’

 

Baby troll looked at her. Tears threatened to pour out again.

 

‘No, no, no, no.’ Lakestorm said as she placed the whelp on the ground and lied down on her stomach ‘Here. You can chew on this.’ she pointed at her small, not yet fully developed horns.

 

Whelp seemed to understand and eased pain in his gums. As baby troll played with his new chew toy another mysterious sound carried through caves. It sounded like yelling but Lakestorm could not make out words. The sound got louder and louder.

 

‘Bular, Where are you?’ Lord Gunmar’s voice could be heard and young changeling shoot up almost hitting the whelp. Baby troll turned around offended and begun to swayingl go on all fours towards the corridor.

 

‘You’re Bular?’ small changeling asked. She knew Gunmar finally had a hair but changelings were not allowed to see him yet ‘But you’re so small! You don’t even have teeth!’

 

Black whelp tried to climb up the corridor but failed and started crying again.

 

‘Bular, I’m going to get you out of there.’ whelp’s father promised.

 

He would not. The corridor was small enough for a young changeling and a whelp. For Gunmar, a full grown troll, not so much.

 

Lakestrom got up and grabbed Bular ‘Don’t worry, my Lord.’ she called out ‘Your son is going to be with you soon.’

 

She held Bular by scurff in her mouth and used free hands and claws on her wings to quickly climb up the corridor. At the end she reached out her hand to garb a large stone handle but Gunmar cough her hand instead. He pulled her out to fast and changelings hit her knees.

 

Gunmar took Bular from the changeling and hugged him Lakestorm looked at the scene smiling.

 

‘You’ve done a great service for me today,-’ large black troll looked at her.

 

‘Lakestorm, my Lord.’

 

‘I see. How old are you?’

 

‘About 130, my Lord.’ small changeling rose her chin. She was very close to be placed in human family.

 

‘You’re soon going to serve in filled.’ Gunmar nodded ‘You’re dismissed,’

 

‘Yes, my Lord.’ she bowed and turned around. As Lakestorm walked she heard Gunmar cooed over his son and then „Now let’s give you a bath.” A bath would be a good idea, she reasoned. It was rather dusty down there.


	8. Blinaaarrrgghh!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For @moonlit_wings
> 
> I’m so, so sorry for how long it took me. Anyway... Here it is. I used your theory about changelings having their own “Trollmarket” in New Jerseys. ( https://magic-and-moonlit-wings.tumblr.com/post/179541238448/but-imagine )

Aaarrrgghh! relaxed as Blinky leaned on his side while reading out loud. Gray troll lied on his stomach. Six-eyed troll’s voice brought life into the words. Blue troll was reading stories of fallen Trollhunters and despite hearing them a lot, Aaarrrgghh! always liked Blinky’s version most.

 

They have not seen each other in a long time. Blinky was busy was busy as troll’s leader and a co-leader of Jerseys’ Devils’ Cave. Yes, a co-leader. All trolls were shocked when they discovered that the cave Merlin led them to was by no means empty.  
  


Changelings, who deserted over the years, lived there. They had no need for a heartstone like other troll but they found it pretty and shiny when they found this place. They had to chase away stalkings to claim that cave as their own and they were not going to give it up easily.  
  


They did not have to. Blinky and changelings’ leader worked out a compromise. One that involved Merlin staying out by all means.  
  


Aaarrrgghh! was busy himself. Not long after trolls left for New Jerseys Toby got tangled into a new mystery. This time one involving aliens.  
  


Barbara and Walt organized a whole group dealing with familiars. They looked hard for families interested in adoption. They decided to adopt one or two familiars themselves but first they needed some time to figure out their relationship, which was by no means easy when one looked at how it begun and continued for some time.  
  


Aaarrrgghh! missed it really. He missed Blinky’s voice when he read books. He missed his conspiracy theories. He missed his smile and how his eyes lightened up. He missed Blinky.  
  


He moved his head to look at six-eyed troll. Blinky was just getting to the “interesting part” and started gesticulating passionately with his two free hands. Gray troll really loved when Blinky did that. He loved his passion.  
  


Gray troll could not help but smile. He would give anything to just listen to his love forever.  
  


Blinky was talkative and Aaarrrgghh! was quiet. They were perfect together.  
Blue troll stopped reading and looked at his mate ‘Are you sure you want me to keep reading? You haven’t seen the whole Jerseys' Devils’ Cave yet. I can believe changelings actually called it that. Though despite an unfortunate name it’s still worth seeing.’  
  


‘Missed your voice.’ Aaarrrgghh! smiled and brought his nose close to Blinky’s.  
  


‘I missed my listener.’  
  


‘Love you.’  
  


‘Love you too.’  
  


Maybe they were disturbed few minutes later when Toby touched wrong phial containing one of Claire’s potions and accidentally blew up a whole in the wall reveling abounded nest of stalking eggs, which caused agitation in the market. Maybe Blinky has to rush to help decide what to do with said eggs after checking if fetuses were still alive.  
  


But then it was only them.


	9. hodgepodge bad end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a bad end for "hodgepodge" as stated in this chapter's title. Warmings for kidnapping, murder, and suicide.

Walt trembled as he climbed down from a wooden closet. He had to push it across the room to reach the only window. Thick bars blocked the way out but it could not hide the sight of half-eaten human bodies.

The man put his back against the wall and slowly slid down to sit on the concentrate floor. He hugged his legs not bothering to hold back sobs.

How could this happen? It was like one of those apocalyptic movies Walt’s mother liked so much. What even happened to his family? They did live in another town. Maybe stone monsters did not get there? Maybe the army already took care of the problem? In many of those movies, at least a small group of humans would survive. It always reminded Walt of Incas' mythology. Each era would end with an apocalypse and a pair of humans, who would populate the earth again.

How could this happen?

Barely yesterday everything was normal. Then during the late evening, the monsters appeared out of nowhere and started the purge.

How confused he was when Barbara let herself in his apartment and ordered him to go with her. He was not in a position to argue. Walt gladly gave in to red-head’s leadership. She seemed to know more than he did.

Diana, his brave and loyal cat, dug her claws into his skin and pressed her head into his neck. She meowed frantically before going completely still and quiet when they stepped outside.

Barbara grabbed his left arm with somehow inhuman force. Walt hissed when she pulled him closer. His left hand was much weaker and delicate since it was broken twice in his life. The woman told him to close his eyes.

He didn’t.

The chaos around him, human screams, monsters roaring, metallic smell of blood and now Barbara’s peculiar strength caused the panic to fully kick in. Somehow trusting the woman with his and Diana’s lives did not sound like a smart idea anymore.

He could swear he hear the woman growl when he jerked backwards to free himself. His heart was beating out of his chest when a sudden flash of light hit his eyes revealing blue-winged beast. Woman’s hair was still read. Red and gold eyes were staring at him as she said something he did not really listen to. The man was more focused on her sharp teeth.

Diana hissed and jumped at Barbara. “Changeling” Walt recalled the email he once got from Mr.Galadrigal. Was it what Barbara really was? The woman let go of man’s wrist focusing on the Maine Coon instead. The cat tried to scratch and bite the red-head despite the stone skin.

Walt backed away a few steps. He did not know what he should do. He looked around himself. People were running, some of them tried to fight off monsters but they were at lost. Buildings and roads were being destroyed. Man cried out when a winged monster, which somehow resembled a dragon, grabbed one of his students, Steve Palchuck, from a street light. In distance, two large black beasts were fighting each other.

Then he realized it. There was nowhere to run to. If Barbara could get into his apartment any of these monsters could do so.

Barbara grabbed his wrist again and jerked causing him to lose balance and hiss again. She caught him and helped him get on his feet. She then put her right wing around him not letting go of his left wrist. Red-head caught the sight of the fight he was looking at just seconds ago.

‘Pray Bular wins.’ Barbara said.

Walt pulled away but he met stone wing with his back ‘Where is Diana?’ he asked trying to get a look at anything aside from the turquoise wing.

The woman did not answer. Instead, she brought her hands around his back and she took off. Walt caught a glance of a small, while compared to others, beast picking up hissing Diana and looking up with tears in his eyes and dropped ears.

‘Struges!’ someone shouted out ‘Are just going to stand around and do nothing?’

Dark blue beast looked at the direction the voice came from with so much dignity one could think he was a royal. He said something in language Walt did not understand but heard once before while scratching Diana gently behind her ear.

Walt did not remember how he got into the room he was currently in. During the flight, Barbara ducked and twirled so many times he lost any sense of direction. Then, when they landed, Barbara put her wing around him again and the only thing he could see was a little line of gray corridors.

When they got to the large room, which Walt suspected was storage, Barbara pushed him to sit on a foam mattress with two blankets and a pillow. These four objects were the only ones not covered in dust. Woman muttered something about never trusting Otto with anything ever again as she quickly walked towards the door. Walt got up and run after her just to get hit with the door and hear it being locked from the outside. He tried to open them anyway and then tried again by launching himself at it.

Next, he pushed the wooden closet closer to the window, which brings us to the beginning of the story. Man went quiet when he heard someone was opening the door. He got up and looked around himself hoping to find anything good for self-defense. With disappointment he saw only dusty, wooden boxes he could not open without any tools.

A human picked inside before opening the door a bit wider. Walt heard a familiar sound of paws before Diana jumped at him. Cat purred and meowed as she brushed against his legs. He happily patted her head. He heard the door being locked again.

The person, who opened the door, turned out to be Jim Lake. The boy came closer holding a tray with a large teapot, two teacups, and plate of sandwiches. His eyes were red and puffy from crying, his hair was a mess and right wrist had a bandage on it.

Walt glared at him before he realized how sad and miserable his student looked. Some part of him wanted to think Jim had nothing to do with it. He could not image Jim ever taking an active part in something so terrible. On the other hand, he could not image Barbara doing such things either and yet here they were. Jim was Barbara’s son. He had to be involved in this. Adopted son, man remembered. Maybe Jim was not one of those beasts.

‘I held her safe during the battle.’ Boy said with a weak voice glancing at Diana. An image of a dark blue beast came to Walt. So Jim was one of them. And he saved Diana.

‘Thank you.’

Jim smiled weakly ‘I made tea and sandwiches.’

‘I’m not hungry.’ Man said focusing on his cat.

‘Yeah. I figured.’ Jim paused as he placed the tray on one of the dusty boxes and poured two teacups of tea ‘You don’t have to listen but I want to explain to you what’s going on.’ He offered Walt one of the teacups. Man took it from the boy and sat down on the mattress. Jim joined him with a teacup in his hands. Diana jumped on Walt's legs and started nesting herself on them while purring and digging her claws into them.

‘Trolls are real.’ Blue-eyed boy said ‘Sorry. I don’t know how else to begin. The war between trolls and humans have lasted for thousands of years. When a big part of trolls decided to stop eating human flesh, the only ones to reject the idea were Gumm Gumms. They wouldn’t really become a threat without Gunmar, who was born from a corrupted hearthstone. He led them hoping for victory over humankind.’ Jim paused to take a sip from his teacup. Walt did so as well seeing it came from the same teapot. The taste was amazing. It tasted of cinnamon, cloves, plums and green tea. He felt a calming wave of warmth.

‘Gunmar… He… He wanted spies to walk among human. Morgana created changelings. Changeling is a troll immune to sunlight, who can use a human disguise.’ Jim drunk another sip ‘Changelings, such as my mother and I, worked for Gunmar for centuries hoping he would provide us with an equal status among trollkind. We’re not very liked.’ Boy inhaled ‘It turned out to be a lie. He wanted to kill us all after he escaped Darklands. Bular, his son, and Gunmar are fighting right now for the power and throne. Bular wants to fulfill his father empty promises for my kind. Do you understand so far?’ Jim asked.

Walt nodded. After what he saw outside he would believe in any crazy explanation. The tea he was drinking calmed him down. His heart was no longer racing and his breathing slowed down. The tea spread a pleasurable warmth across his body. Some hushed voice kept warning him something was wrong but the calm pushed it farther away until it went away completely.

‘Mother likes you a lot.’ Jim bit his bottom lip and took another sip of tea ‘I would say she loves you but I’m not sure if it’s really that. My guess is she thinks she loves you. Anyway…’ boy looked at his now empty teacup and at one close to being empty in Walt’s hands. He took the teapot and purred the tea again ‘She wanted you safe.’ He continued ‘She wanted to keep you alive even though most humans are going to die. The Trollhunter…’ Jim’s voice cracked ‘The troll, who was supposed to stop the Gumm Gumms… My boyfriend is dead.’ Boy blurred out ‘The amulet is broken. There is no one, who can help humans now.’

The only human in the room was not as scared and sad as he should be ‘I’m sorry for…’ he tried to say something that could make Jim feel better but it was difficult to think. He wanted to take another sip of tea to feel more warmth but his hands were strangely weak and heavy. Jim helped him lift the teacup to his mouth. The alarmed voice in the back of his mind came back. Boy held the teacup in place until it was empty. Walt tried to keep himself from swallowing but it seemed like his throat no longer listened to him. He looked at Jim, who seemed sleepy as well.

‘I’m so sorry.’ Jim said ‘I had to. It’s for your own good. She wanted to keep you as some sort of a pet or slave. I don’t know. I couldn’t allow that.’

Diana looked up not liking the situation anymore. She meowed at her human, who blue-eyed beast in human skin helped to lay down. Human’s breath was shallow and slow. Cat smelled him and then hissed at Jim, who just looked at her with guilt in his gaze.

Walt felt tears escaping his eyes as cold replaced the warmth. ‘Cold.’ He said quietly hoping Jim would understand. He tried to say more but everything felt heavy and impossible to move. Boy put the blankets over him whispering “sorry” over and over again. Diana meowed as if she was telling him not to close his eyes. He knew he what was going on but it was difficult not to give in. He wanted to pat his cat’s head but he couldn’t move his hand. Jim somehow picked on it and helped him.

He closed his eyes unwillingly. Diana meowed and patted his cheek but his eyelids were too heavy to open them. The last things he heard were Diana’s meows and Jim’s apologies.

Cat started meowing lauder. Her human’s hand fell on the mattress. She dug her claws into man’s shoulder before doing her last resource action. She bit his nose hard.

‘I’m sorry I brought you here.’ Changeling spoke softly, sleepiness shoving on his face as he finished his tea ‘He won’t wake up and neither will I when I fall asleep.’ He poured the rest of the tea in Walt’s teacup with shaking hands and pushed it towards Diana ‘You can drink it if you want to.’

Diana looked at him with pure hatred as she wiggled her tail.

‘This is no longer human’s world.’ He said crying remembering how just hours ago he did not get to Toby in time ‘Death is a strange kind of mercy. It’s there for everyone and yet most don’t see it.’

An hour later the head of Janus Order found dead human underneath blankets, a dead cat curled up next to human’s chest and dead changeling in his human form leaning against one of the boxes next to the mattress. They all died of Night Whisper. A poison often used by changelings back in the day when they used to marry into noble families.

Nomura and Bular raced towards the room after they heard the most painful wail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my computer still doesn't work how it's supposed to. ZenWriter is still not opening but I dug out some old program in which I can write. I make no promises about how often I'm going to post new one-shots and chapters. I never do. This "new" program is frustrating to me but I already went entire January without posting anything and I feel really bad about it.


	10. how things can go differently (hodgepodge)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to @moonlit_wings, who helped with this story so much, it wouldn't be posted without them. The bonus scene is their doing. Thank you so much. You're awesome!
> 
> What would happen if Bular got turned into a changeling?

Lakestorm took her new baby brother from a visibly tired druid. They worked very hard lately as the war started to progress at a bigger speed. Black whelp seemed shaken, unsure of what just happened to him. He cried loudly during the ritual but now he just cuddled as close as possible to the turquoise changeling. She smiled gently at him and started walking slowly to the changeling caverns, rocking him slowly. She was excited to show the newest member of their family to others but it was the middle of the day and everyone was asleep.

She tried to think of a good name for the cute whelp. Maybe “Coal”? They could call him “Little Coal" as a nickname. Or maybe she would name him “Raven”. That one sounded cool but maybe more for someone with wings? “Crocodile” because of his tail? Yes. “Black Crocodile”. That was it.

Just then when she finally found a cool name for her brother as she named many of her siblings before, she heard a voice everyone knew and feared around there. Lord Gunmar was calling his son.

Of course, Lakestorm has heard about Gunmar’s heir’s birth but none of the changelings had the honor of meeting him or even being in his presence.

The whelp in her arms, Black Crocodile, yelled back cheerfully and the realization hit her.

The whelp in her arms was Bular.

Bular got turned, into a changeling.

She was so dead.

Lakestorm hugged the whelp closer and begun walking faster before breaking into a run. Bular seemed to enjoy the speed judging by his laughter. The turquoise changeling did not find the current situation funny at all. She ducked into a thin corridor with low ceiling and emerged from her short cut into a bigger one. She ran into a smaller cave, which had sings of living in it. The sent and some green fur on the floor showed who lived there. Aaarrrgghh! the general-the nicest troll Lakestorm knew.

She sat down in the corner, her ears pressed against her skull, eyes wide. Her heart was racing from panic and running.

She was going to die. Oh, Pale Lady! She was going to die.

Bular seemed to understand that his new, weird friend was in some kind of distress. If she was in distress, he was in distress. He was going to cry.

Lakestorm’s eyes gone even wider as the black whelp inhaled.

‘No, no, no.’ she whispered frantically ‘Please, don’t cry. Everything’s fine. It’s all good. Nothing’s going to happen to you.

It wasn’t a lie, was it? Gunmar surely wouldn’t kill his own son, right? If he would kill Bular, his own son, for being a changeling then what were the chances for her and the rest of her kind?

Her thoughts were interrupted when the resident of the cave walked in. Aaarrrgghh! was huge, by Lakestorm’s standards, troll with a lot of fluffy green fur on his back and neck. In any other situation, she would try to touch it but right now she was too scared to even move.

The Kubera troll yawned and sat down on a pile on animal skins. His eyes widened when he noticed the changeling sitting in the corner of his cave.

‘What-’

‘Help.’ young changeling squealed as she presented the black whelp ‘Please.’

Aaarrrgghh! immediately recognized Gunmar’s heir ‘What happened?’ he asked.

‘Bular was turned into a changeling.’ she said in a weak voice.

The gray troll looked at the scared changeling not quite believing what he just heard ‘Why?’

‘I… I found him in one of the caves. I thought he escaped the druids. How was I supposed to know? I’ve never seen Bular before in my life!’ tears started to flow from her eyes ‘Druids performed the ritual and changed him.’ changeling began to hyperventilate ‘And now our Lord is going to kill me!’ she trembled at the verge of a total break down.

Bular seemed to share the sate Lakestom was in.

Aaarrrgghh! walked closer to her to calm the changeling. If it was true and Bular really was a changeling now they couldn’t draw attention to themselves and make sure no one told Gunmar before them. Besides, he really felt bad for Lakestorm. Her good intentions turned against her. She was just a whelp and did not deserve to die for a mistake, which was not entirely hers.

He sat down on the ground beside her trying to think of some good way to calm her down. He wasn’t good at it. He was raised to become a soldier. Comforting methods were very little known to him.

Thankfully young changeling seemed to think his mere presentence was enough. Bular yawned showing his gums and jumped down from Lakestorm’s arms to explore his new surroundings.

‘We need to tell Lord Gunmar.’ Aaarrrgghh! stated ‘The sooner the better.’

Changeling nodded nervously not quite agreeing with him ‘Maybe we could just give him back and hope our Lord won’t notice a difference?’

Black whelp chose that moment to happily curl up in a ray of sunshine. Aaarrrgghh! watched him with a mixture of shock and horror. Soldiers’ quarters were placed near the surface for better and faster mobility, so sunlight leaks sometimes happened. The general really needed to have someone fix that one.

He sighed ‘I don’t think that’s going to work.’ he watched as Lakestorm moved closer to Bular and sat down in a way sunlight could touch her face.

Turquoise changeling nodded with tear trails on her face. She was clearly reluctant to do what Aaarrrgghh! said. She sniffed and something in Aaarrrgghh! broke.

‘I’ll tell him.’ he said without thinking much about it. At least he had more experience with dealing with their lord than the small changeling.

Lakestorm looked at him with huge eyes ‘You’d do that?’

‘Yes, I’ll do that.‘ he nodded ‘We need to do so fast. The longer we wait the more nervous and angry Gunmar is.’

‘I guess…’

‘Come on.’ he got up from the ground ‘Pick him up.’

Lakestorm picked Bular up and reluctantly followed the general. He wanted to tell her everything was going to be fine but he wasn’t so sure about it. Gunmar would surely react with anger and the small changeling would be the first one to feel it. Not that it was her fault but their lord would still want a goat to sacrifice. Aaarrrgghh! knew Gunmar was obsessed with having a male heir for a really long time. He wouldn’t kill Bular. Probably.

Lakestorm stepped closer to him. Closer than he would normally allow her. He knew she wanted to piggyback him for years. She even tried to jump on his back on numerous occasions. Not that time though. She walked in silence, gravely serious but still trying to grab a lock of his fur. He allowed it in an act of comfort.

She only let go of him when they reached Gunmar’s throne room. Her heart was beating out of her chest and it was difficult to breathe. As they were announced she walked behind him, trying to hide from Gunmar’s sight.

‘Lord Gunmar,’ the general began ‘I have good news and bad news. Let me start with the good ones.’

Black troll clearly wasn’t in a mood for games or waiting. He was too preoccupied worrying about his missing son. He just nodded to give Aaarrrgghh! permission to continue.

‘Good news is: we found Bular!’ Aaarrrgghh! said while pushing Lakestorm to come forward with sleeping whelp in her arms.

Gunmar’s reaction was instant. He quickly made his way to the general and small changeling. He took Bular gently from her and hugged him carefully not to disturb his sleep. Then he realized something.

‘What’s with the smell?’

‘That’s the bad news, my Lord.’ Aaarrrgghh! spoke and Lakestorm quickly hid behind gray troll’s right arm ‘The finder and druids thought he was just a runaway whelp and they turned him into a changeling.’

Gunmar stopped mid-step and looked at the general, then at his son and then back at the general ‘What?’

‘He was turned into a changeling.’ Aaarrrgghh! patiently repeated. Gumm Gumm King took a moment to fully process the information before yelling ‘I’ll kill that finder and druids too! They’ll pay for their crime.’

Aaarrrgghh! felt Lakestorm shiver ‘The finder had no idea how Bular looked like because you hadn’t shown him to the changelings.’ he explained ‘May I ask, have you shown your son to the druids?’

‘I had no time to do so.’ Black troll admitted.

‘Sotheyy had no idea what he looked like either. Seeing how most whelps here nowadays are changelings it was rational to assume a found whelp would somehow have escaped transport.’

‘Are you saying this is my fault?’

‘Of course not, my lord.’ gray troll said even though he was doing exactly that.

‘Good. The fact that they didn’t know doesn’t matter. They should ask.’

‘Asking isn’t a part of the standard procedure.’

‘They should recognize him as my son. We look so much like his late mother. He has those unique, glowing eyes.’

‘All changelings have glowing eyes so the druids may not think much of them. And it’s daytime already. They had to tired.

Gunmar seemed to want to argue more but as much as he hated the outcome he was also relieved his son was found, which seemed to tune down his anger.

His son, his hair.

Oh, Pale Lady. Bular couldn’t be his heir anymore, could he? Gunmar’s wife gave up her life for their son and now…

He should kill Bular and all responsible for the tragedy. Surely Gumm Gumms wouldn’t accept an impure prince. He as the king would be excepted to deal with the problem.

But when Bular yawned and scratched in Gunmar’s arms the king found himself unable to end his life.

He looked at the small, turquoise changeling hiding behind Aaarrrgghh!’s arm.

‘Where you the one to find him?’

Changeling came out of her hiding spot and nodded while trying to look presentable.

‘You do realize that such deed can’t go without consequences?’

‘Yes, my Lord.’

Feeling the general’s gaze he said ‘Seeing this new development Bular’s going to need a nanny, who can keep up with him in the sunlight. He’s going to become your responsibility for now on.’ He leaned forward ‘If anything happens to him you’ll pay for it with your life. Do you understand?’

‘Yes, my Lord.’

‘Good.’ Gunmar turned around ‘You start tomorrow. Oh, and general,’ he looked back ‘since you took it upon yourself to inform me on the matter you seem to care about the impures or, at least, this particular one. If she messes up, it’s your problem as well. You both can go now.’

After they walked out of the throne room both the changeling and the troll couldn’t believe Lakestorm was still alive and well. Small changeling squealed in joy and relieve before hugging Aaarrrgghh!.

The gray troll looked at her surprised and then smiled warmly, picking her up and placing her on his back. Lakestrom just sat there for a second not fully realizing what just happened before hugging the troll again.

Aaarrrgghh! smiled again and started walking with the changeling holding his fur. After what happened today he could say he practically adopted Lakestorm.

And he didn’t mind at all. n fact, it was quite the opposite.

 

*Bonus scene*

 

‘Guard, have you seen my son?’ Gunmar asked while holding a piece of stone with Bular portrait engraved on it.

‘No. Has he gone missing again?’

‘No. But I need everyone to memorize his likeness to avoid… misunderstandings.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Lakestorm and Bular are now more of siblings than mother and child. Also Aaarrrgghh! wouldn't leave Lakestorm behind if he still would desert.


End file.
